1. Field
The present invention relates to processing of a biosignal measured from a living object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biosignal measurements, such as electrocardiographic or electromyographic measurements, are prone to failure and poor signal quality due to changing measurement conditions. The changing measurement conditions primarily arise from difference in object characteristics, such as tissue conductivity, and dynamics in the conductivity between tissue-electrode interface. Therefore, it is desirable to consider improvements in biosignal measurements.